


Daddy's Home

by red_crate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Morning Sex, Orgasm Control, POV Alternating, Safewords, Sex Tapes, Sexual Fantasy, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: Chuckling, Tony asks, “Are you gonna wake up for it?” He works the tip of a second finger alongside the first. “Or are you just gonna let me take you for a ride?”The way Peter turns his face into the pillow and shudders gives Tony pause until he feels his baby pushing back, seeking more from him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired a couple months ago from a conversation we were having in the Starker 18+ Chat. So this is for all of my friends there who enabled me. ;) 
> 
> Special thanks to Lavenderlotion and Daddy Stark for the cheerleading and beta work! 
> 
> NOTE: this is a 2 part story. Part 2 should be posted next Friday, and the tags on this fic will be UPDATED.

 

Tony storms through the compound on his mission— dropping his bag, tossing his suit jacket away, toeing off his shoes somewhere near the kitchen. It's still early, or maybe it's just really late. Time zones are sort of fucking with Tony right now. He doesn't even remember the last time he had a proper sleep in a bed at night, but that's okay. 

He's home now, and he can sleep again. He'll sleep later and then maybe again tonight. Tony's been meaning to make that a regular occurance. 

First, however, he has something to do. 

When he reaches his quarters, the lights automatically come on, powered at fifteen percent in order to give enough light not to run into anything as he walks. He shuts them off, pulls his shirt tails free from his pants, and unfastens the buttons there and on his fly. 

_ Too many clothes _ .

The bed, when he finally comes to it, is a mess of sheets and blankets. Tony's pillows are scattered over the mattress, some even knocked to the floor. In the middle of the bed lies Peter on his stomach. His mouth is open, and he's snoring slightly. 

Tony stops, holds his breath as he looks over his lover. They haven't been together in almost a week, and it shouldn't feel as terrible as it does. Being an adult, being a superhero, means that sometimes you've got to deal with thing like distance and putting your personal wants aside. He know this. Peter knows this, makes his own sacrifices. 

Every time they reunite, it's a sweet relief.

Tony pushes his pants to the floor and takes off his dress shirt along with the tee beneath that until he's naked. Kneeling on the bed, he crawls up between Peter's splayed legs.

He kisses any bit if skin he can touch, skims his hands along the back of Peter's powerful calves and thighs.  Tony pauses momentarily to reach for the bottle of lube on the bedside table. It's been moved since he last used it, and visions of Peter using the toy he built for him swim up in his head. Pumping enough lube into his palm to get get his fingers nice and wet, Tony licks at the dimples above Peter's ass.

The whole time, Peter hasn't shifted one bit, made a sound, or had a change in breathing rhythm. He sleeps deep when he's at home, and the thought stirs something primal inside Tony— knowing he's had a hand in helping Peter feel safe enough to relax so deeply. 

Tony rubs his index and middle fingers between Peter's ass cheeks, slicking the skin and searching for his entrance. He moves up some more, blanketing Peter with his body and kisses a trail along his spine. Peter lets out a noise when Tony starts pressing along the pucker of his hole, testing the resistance. The younger man turns his head from one side to the other and brings a knee up, unconsciously providing Tony a little more room. 

Sucking a mark on the back of Peter's neck, Tony pushes his fingertip inside carefully. It's hot, tight, and Tony wants to stay here always. He'd like to fuck his baby, fill him up, and stay inside until they are ready to go again. He'd like to never have to leave Peter alone. 

“Wake up,” Tony commands, licking along the skin behind Peter's ear and smiling when his boy pushes back against the finger he has inside. “Daddy's home.”

Peter is waking, slowly. He stretches his back and legs, goes incredibly tight around Tony's finger when he clenches before relaxing all over again. The delicious moan he lets out jolts right to Tony's core. He slides his finger in farther, twisting it back and forth, before pulling out most of the way again only to push right back inside. 

“Hi,” Peter mumbles, smiling and eyes still closed. 

When Tony kisses the side of his mouth, Peter moves into it. “I wanna fuck you,” he confesses quietly. 

“Clearly,” Peter says, making a noise when Tony presses against his prostate. “Do it.” 

Chuckling, Tony asks, “Are you gonna wake up for it?” He works the tip of a second finger alongside the first. “Or are you just gonna let me take you for a ride?” 

The way Peter turns his face into the pillow and shudders gives Tony pause until he feels his baby pushing back, seeking more from him. 

“You go ahead.” Peter's voice is muffled for a second before he moves again, facing the side again. “I'll catch up.” He still hasn't opened his eyes yet, but Tony knows he's mostly playing it up now. 

Amused, Tony spreads his fingers, fucking in and out slowly. “Maybe I should have left you alone to get your beauty sleep.” He tests, waiting to see how Peter reacts. 

Peter squirms. 

Ghosting his lips along Peter's neck, Tony speaks quietly. “I wonder if I could have stretched you open and pushed my cock right inside without waking you.” He curls his other hand around Peter's waist, holding him down to keep from working his hips against the bed. “How would you have liked that?” 

Peter moans brokenly and reaches down to snake his hand beneath his body. His mouth opens, lips parting as he pants. Tony's definitely onto something here.

Precome is beading up along the slit of his cock, and Tony is as hard as steel. He spreads his fingers slowly one more time before pulling them free. Pumping lube directly on his cock, he shudders at the sudden chill though it does nothing to deter his erection. 

“Baby,” he calls, gently reminding Peter to answer. Tony uses his thumb to guide his cock along Peter's ass, pressing it down the cleft. The lube smears with his precome. When he reaches Peter's entrance, he teases them both— not quite pressing in but using pressure. 

Peter groans. “Fuck,” he breathes. “Daddy, fuck me. Wanna wake up on your cock.” 

Tony slips his thumb inside Peter instead and tugs at the rim. 

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you while you sleep?” Tony bites his lip, imagining it. Something a little darker in him lights up at the idea of being able to use his boy like that. “Maybe when you're exhausted from training, passed out stone cold.” He halts, pulling his thumb out and easing his cock in ever so slowly as he talks. “You are so beautiful, baby. I want you all the time, you know? Sometimes I don't want to wait.” 

Peter moans, arching back and chasing the press of Tony's cock. “Y-yeah, take me, Daddy.” His hand is fisted in the pillow he's using, eyes shut tight as he works his other. Tony watches the toned muscle of his bicep flex while Peter jerks himself off. 

It's too much to resist. Tony had already been looking forward to seeing Peter again, to touching him and surrounding himself in the oasis of his lover— the one person Tony trusts he can fully be himself and be loved for it.

He kisses Peter's shoulder blade and pushes inside in one full thrust until his hips are flush with his baby's ass. The breath is knocked out of him momentarily as that perfect tightness engulfs him, clenching and relaxing with ease. Peter's voice has gone higher, begging without words. 

Forehead pressed to the back of Peter's neck, Tony forces himself to think clearly, to make sure Peter knows what he's saying, what they're doing. “Peter,” he infuses his tone with command, knowing it will cut through the haze of arousal Peter is being swept along by. “Tell me your color.” 

He watches as Peter's eyes slit back open, brows dipping as he thinks. Peter has slowed the hand on his cock, now mostly just holding himself. “Green,” he grunts. “So fucking green.” And his eyes close again, pulling away from Tony only to rock back against his cock, urging. He whispers, “Use me, Daddy.” 

That's all Tony needs right now. They can go over this later, but right now Tony is going to listen to what his boy wants. He wraps his hands around Peter's trim waist, thumbs pushing into those enticing dimples at the top of his ass. 

“Mine,” Tony growls the word out and fucks in hard. “Any time I want you, baby. I could just roll you over in the middle of the night.” He voice breaks off as the image in his head flashes vibrantly across his imagination. 

Tony pushes down on Peter's back, sliding his hands from the top of his ass to the middle of his spine. It encourages Peter to arch more, to let Tony in that much deeper. “Could roll you over and slide my fingers in you while you sleep just because I want to.” Tony can't seem to catch his breath. He's amazed at the realization, this dark thing he's only now seeing as a possibility. It's dark, twisted, but Peter is moaning and pushing for more, wanting Tony in any and every way. 

“Fuck, I love you, baby.” Tony couldn't keep the words to himself even if he wanted. He laughs breathlessly. “Touch yourself. I wanna feel you come like this.”

Peter nods his head vigorously. His shaggy hair is a mess of a bird’s nest, and his lips are bitten bright red where he's had the bottom one trapped between his teeth. He's gorgeous in the throes of desire. Tony watches him pick up the pace again, something fast and rough and in time with each thrust of Tony's hips. 

“Come in me, please.” Peter begs. He's clenching around Tony on each backward pull, making it so incredibly good. “Need it. Need you in me like that.  _ Missed you _ .” Peter shudders, eyebrows hiking up and mouth opening wider as he comes. 

Tony shifts to hold himself up on one hand, snapping his hips over and over again. He's so close. 

Stuffing two fingers into Peter's slack mouth, Tony says, “Gonna fuck you like that sometime, baby. Gonna fuck you in your sleep and wake you up with my come leaking out of your abused little hole.” He clenches his teeth in a harsh grin as he pictures it so perfectly. His fingers in Peter's mouth muffle the high pitched whine his boy lets out. 

Peter is still twitching around Tony's cock, but he's attempting to relax his body suddenly. The clench of Peter's insides that Tony had been chasing lessens, and Peter’s knees slip out from where he's been bracing himself up. It leaves Tony fucking him right against the bed, almost no resistance.

“God damn,” Tony sobs, vision blurring as his orgasm washes through him. It rips up and down his spine, lighting up every nerve ending and causing his toes to curl so much it hurts as he pumps into Peter. “ _ Baby _ .” 

Tony goes boneless, lying heavily on top of Peter as the aftershocks wrack his body. He can feel his own come slipping out as he continues to rock in and out of Peter with his slowly softening cock. 

Peter released Tony's fingers at some point, and Tony feels him kiss his fingertips. “Thank you,” his voice is rough. 

Tony lets Peter nuzzle his hand as he gathers his bearings. Threading his fingers through Peter's hair, petting him, Tony says, “Thank  _ you _ .” 

He grimaces when he shifts enough to pull all the way out. Rolling onto his back so he can gather his baby to his chest more than makes up for it, however. He finds Peter already looking for a kiss when they come face to face, and he happily presses his lips to Peter's.  

They keep it gentle, soft, as they catch their breath between the slide of lips and tongue. Blindly, Tony tugs a corner of the blanket free and pulls it over Peter to keep him from getting chilly. He smooths his hand up and down Peter's back, letting himself enjoy the deeply relaxed state for a few minutes. 

Once he thinks Peter has had time to resurface, he kisses his crown and asks, “How are you doing?” 

Peter inhales, humming with his exhale. “Very good.” He has a sweet smile on his lips when Tony looks. He meets Tony's gaze momentarily. “I'm okay. It wasn't too much.” 

Tony lets him have the privacy looking down affords, watches the flush on Peter's cheeks deepen. He waits him out. 

“I didn't know I liked that. The things you said.” Peter looks back at Tony, uncertainty in his eye. “I feel like I shouldn't want that.”

Tony turns to face Peter, to cup his cheek. “Baby, you can like and want whatever it is you do.” He kisses Peter's mouth, chin, cheek, his nose— he wants to cover Peter up from any insecurity he might have so Peter never has to question himself again. He says, “I'm never going to think less of you.”

He holds Peter's gaze until he receives an unsteady nod, listening to the catch in his baby's breath. Tony wipes at the wetness gathered in Peter's lashes, knowing they aren't sad tears, thankful for it. 

“Personally,” Tony smirks, knowing it will pull a smile from Peter. “I really fucking enjoyed that just now. I always love being inside you, but I also loved the fantasy we built.” 

Peter presses his hand over where Tony is still touching his face. One of his legs shifts, slotting between Tony's easily. “I think I might want to do that some time. “ 

Heat swirls inside Tony at the words. It's something he'd already planned to bring up in the future. The way both of them had reacted to the idea mid fuck is too much to ignore. Still, Tony has to admit he's positively giddy over the fact that Peter is asking about it so very soon. 

Tony threads their fingers together, smiling at his boy. “I think I do too.” 

Peter leans in kissing him firmly. “Love you, Daddy.” 

Tony's eyes flutter closed and against Peter's lips, he says, “Love you too, baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated tags!!
> 
> Note: Tony will probably always have the arc reactor in my fics. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> (I posted early)

 

When Peter reaches consciousness again, he has a long moment of disorientation where he can't remember falling asleep or how long he might have been out for. His eyelids feel like they're glued shut, but he's too relaxed to care. 

“Are you awake?” Tony’s voice drifts into Peter's ear, and a warm hand squeezes his forearm. 

_ Oh. _

It hits him all at once then, what happened. He blinks and attempts to focus his eyes, taking stock of his body. A dull ache is settled deep inside Peter, and his limbs feel heavy from the drug he'd taken. When he shifts on the bed, flexing, he realizes there's something inside that's prolonging the ache. 

He sucks in a sharp breath. “Daddy?” He asks, thankful that his lover is right there next to him. The glow of the arc reactor bleeds through Peter's lids where he's got his face pressed into Tony's chest. 

The hand on his arm skims up to his shoulder then to the back of his head. Peter feels the kiss Tony presses into his hair.

“How are you doing, baby? Can you give me a color?” Tony's voice is even, and Peter clings to it. 

He feels adrift in a sea of emotions and physical input— body groggy and a bit sore, mind ping-ponging between thoughts. Peter takes a steadying breath and pulls back enough to look Tony in the eye. 

He finds the crease between Tony's brows deep with concentration and concern. Despite the slightly lost feeling he's submerged in, Peter knows he's okay. 

He trusts his Daddy, knows nothing was done that they hadn't discussed prior. The fact that he knows his Daddy would listen and do everything in his power to help immediately and to ensure there were less chance of a similar occurrence happening in the future makes Peter feel free, comforted. 

He settles a little more on the bed, rubbing the side of his head into the pillow as he breathes. His voice comes to him when he thinks about how Tony needs the reassurance just as much as he does. “Green,” he says softly, lips stretching into a smile when he sees the relief flood his Daddy's features. 

“Good. That's good.” Tony brings his hand up to brush against Peter's cheek then kisses his mouth. “Fuck, baby,” he whispers as if awed. 

It makes Peter hot all over, makes him feel pride in pulling that kind of response from Tony. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, looking up from beneath his lashes just because he knows how effective it is on his Daddy. “Was it good?” 

With a sharp laugh, Tony rolls onto his back. The arm he's had around Peter never leaves, and he uses it to bring Peter onto his side so he can rest his head on Tony's chest. “Was it good, you ask? It was...” He shakes his head, using his other hand to tug at his own hair as he searches for the right words. 

Seeing his Daddy so pleased, so amazed because of what they've just done causes the bubble in Peter's chest to expand. 

Tony looks at Peter and says, “It was incredible, baby. If I could and  _ had _ to attempt ranking the most amazing sexual experiences I've had, I'd say this was pretty fucking close to the top.” 

Peter blushes, hiding his face in Tony's chest as he fights back the delighted squeal that wants to burst out of him. Tony has always managed to make Peter feel sexy, feel wanted and special. Every single time he says this sort of thing it hits Peter like a brick, turning him into a puddle of pleased goo. He gathers himself now. When he looks back at Tony, he knows his smile is a little smug. 

“Dang. Must have been pretty hot to warrant that sort of praise.” Peter giggles when Tony playfully growls at him. “When can we watch it?” He pulls his arm up so he can rest his chin on the back of his hand where it rests over the arc reactor. The warmth of the machine hums against his chest. 

Tony squeezes the arm around Peter's back. His palm moves down to cup against one ass cheek, movement causing the plug inside Peter to shift ever so slightly. Speaking over the quiet inhale Peter makes, Tony says, “I was thinking we could watch it now, depending on how you felt.” 

Peter is hard, he realizes suddenly. He rocks his hips once to slide his cock against his Daddy's thigh. The want he feels isn't pressing, but he appreciates the relief press of skin against skin. 

“Please,” he asks quickly, eager to see the way his Daddy fucked him. 

His healing factor is already replacing the vague grogginess of the drug he took and of any bruising that might have been left behind. He's thankful that his Daddy had the mind to push the plug into his ass afterwards. It's no surprise however. He's always thinking ahead.

Clenching around the plastic, Peter savors the stretch. It's almost like having Daddy still inside him. 

Tony directs Peter to sit up some so he can fiddle with the commands. After a moment, Tony is finished with that. Then he's moving Peter around until Peter's back rests against his chest, bracketed by Tony's legs. The position and the way his Daddy's arms curl around him, help Peter settle just a little more and feel completely treasured and safe. He turns his head to the side, pressing back until his lips brush against Tony's shoulder. The arms around him tighten briefly and hug him back. 

“Watch.” It's a soft command that tickles Peter's ear and sends a wave of goosebumps rising along his neck, arms, and back. Peter's nipples tighten at the warm sensation against his sensitive flesh, already on edge and wanting. 

He knew which camera angle would be used before they even got very far into the conversation about Peter letting Tony fuck him while he was passed out. A part of Peter thinks he should find it gross or cheap that Tony has a “security” camera positioned at the perfect angle to record anything happening on the bed. More than that, however, he knows Tony truly finds a peace from being able to monitor himself even in sleep— knowing that he can go back and check for any worrying proof of sleepwalking or what he might whimper in the midst of a nightmare. Being able to check and see how many more nights of uninterrupted sleep he gets is gratifying in a way very few people out there would understand. But Peter gets it.

And if that same camera gives them a chance to easily act out a previously unknown shared fantasy, then there is even less reason for Peter to be resentful of what the camera could mean about Tony's past. 

The feed starts on Tony's television screen, larger than life and high definition. Peter brings a hand up to his mouth and presses his fingers to his lips as he watches himself sleep. Tony had skipped past where Peter swallowed down the pill and flip-flopped restlessly on the bed until everything went dark. Peter remembers how he'd been nervous it wouldn't work, that Tony would come back and he would be there still awake and unable to give them what they both wanted. 

Tony's shoulder, the back of his head, and then all of Tony shows up on screen however. Peter is sleeping on his side. The soft snores he emits makes Peter flush with self consciousness now. But Tony has started talking on screen.

“Baby?” He tests, rounding the bed to sit on its edge by Peter's back. The hand he lays on Peter's shoulder tightens before shaking him just a little. “Can you hear me?” Tony has kept his voice quiet, but not a whisper. 

Now, against Peter's ear, Daddy comments, “I wasn't sure if it worked, or how deeply you might be asleep.” 

Peter nods, but his eyes stay glued to the television where Tony is cupping himself through his suit pants with his other hand. He watches the way Tony's fingers trace over Peter's skin lightly as he grows visibly harder in his pants. When Tony's palm curves over his ass, on screen, Peter doesn't move or even twitch. He lies there while Tony presses his thumb between his cheeks slowly. 

Peter sucks on his bottom lip as he watches Tony stand up suddenly and strip out of his suit. His arm drifts down his stomach until he can lightly close his fingers around his cock. The urge to start stroking himself is strong, but he waits.

Daddy kisses the juncture of his neck and shoulder, murmuring, “So good.” 

Peter shudders when he watches the way Tony easily pushes his sleeping body fully onto his stomach and pushes his legs apart. Tony keeps kneading the flesh of Peter's ass, pulling the cheeks apart and rubbing his fingers down the valley. The whole time, Peter sleeps, completely unaware of the way he's being played with.

Now, Peter starts rocking ever so slightly down so the plug moves inside. It doesn't quite brush against his prostate, but the stretch and fullness feels good. He wants more. “How long did you play with me?” Peter asks, blushing and feeling some mix of humiliation at being used like that and pride in being desired so much. 

Daddy snakes his hand down between Peter's thighs and past his now aching cock to trace around Peter's rim. He presses up on the plug as he says, “Not as long as I could have.” He licks up the length of Peter's neck at almost the same time Tony, in the recording, is tonguing at Peter's hole. “I got impatient.”

Whimpering, Peter arches back. Precome is steadily beading up out of the head of his cock, and he smears the liquid around. “Can't imagine why,” he teases tightly, feeling hot all over and needing to be touched. 

He watches Tony suck his own finger and slowly push it inside.

“Are you getting impatient already, baby?” His Daddy’s voice is honey sweet, dark. He caresses the inside of Peter's thigh before dipping down again and pressing up against the skin between Peter's balls and hole. The touch forces a sharp groan out of Peter. 

He continues talking while the video plays, Peter sleeping as Tony licks and kisses around his hole, finger pushing in and out slowly. “I love your sweet little ass. Had to get you good and wet, right?” 

Peter has to shut his eyes as his Daddy talks in his ear. “Please,” he asks, not even sure what he wants, just knows he wants more of it.  

Daddy sucks another kiss behind his ear before maneuvering the both of them until he's lying between Peter's legs. 

It's almost like what's playing on screen though this time they are face to face. 

Sliding down on the pillows, Peter spreads his knees and watches the TV over Daddy's shoulder. On screen, Tony is kneeling up now and has the bottle of lube. One hand stroking himself, Tony fucks two wet fingers in and out of Peter. 

The scratch of Daddy's goatee over his skin makes Peter whimper in anticipation. Each kiss and swipe of the tongue brings his Daddy closer to where Peter wants him most. Finally, Daddy sucks at the base of his cock and licks up its length, and Peter reaches down to gently thread his fingers through Daddy's hair. 

In the recording, Tony is finally pushing into Peter, pressed chest to back. The shot tightens so the focus is on where Tony is fucking in an out of him shallowly. The fact that Daddy must have done something to the controls of the camera brings a desperation laced laugh out of Peter. Of course Tony would use some art direction in their sex tape.

There is very little noise from the recording, but the sound of his Daddy breathing harshly, trying to keep quiet, surrounds Peter. The visual and audible input merged with the enthusiastic way his cock is being sucked is too much for Peter. He slams his eyes shut, moaning and writhing towards and away from Daddy. 

He wants. He needs. 

“Daddy, please,” he sobs, overwhelmed, as the plug in his ass is carefully worked free. When he's empty, Peter clenches tight and feels bereft to have nothing there. He shudders.

“I got you, baby,” His Daddy promises, shushing him as he pushes fingers inside Peter again, flesh against flesh and satisfying. “Gonna touch you where you like it best.”

The speakers pour out the desperate sound of Tony panting. The sharp sound of their skin slapping together is a quick tempo, enticing Peter to open his eyes again. When he does, the angle of the recording has changed again so that their sides are in the frame. Tony has pulled Peter up onto his knees and put a pillow below his waist to keep him from sliding too far with each thrust. 

“Oh God,” Peter groans, eyes slamming shut once again, overwhelmed by the desire coursing through him. He feels like he's going to combust, the scalding humiliation twisting up so deliciously with the deep need to be wanted so much. 

Daddy moans quietly to himself from where he perched between Peter's legs. His fingers prod at Peter's sensitive rim before slipping inside easily. “Left you good and wet with my come. Because you're mine, aren't you?” 

Peter adores that smirk on Daddy's lips when he looks up at him. He feels like he's going to fly apart when Daddy presses expertly against his prostate as he says, “Mine to fuck any way I want, even when you're asleep.” 

He nods his head, unable to form words, hips arching up to chase the warmth of Daddy's breath.

Onscreen, Tony has his face pressed between his shoulder blades, groaning in this longing way that brings out a matching one from Peter now. He can almost feel each of his Daddy's thrusts. Watching the way he’s sleeping through it all, body being used the way his Daddy wants, makes Peter shiver and go hot, more precome leaking out of the tip of his cock. 

“When I come, I want you to come down my throat,” Daddy demands, rocking his fingers against Peter's prostate. 

“I can't,” he starts to protest, too close, but then he watches Tony rise up and pull out of him on screen. “Daddy,” he whines, hips caught between his Daddy's talented fingers and mouth. 

Daddy works his lips around the head of Peter's cock before going down farther and farther until it bumps past the back of his throat. That alone would be enough to send Peter over the edge, but with Daddy's command, he has to look at the recording again. 

Tony sits tall between Peter's spread thighs as he quickly strokes himself. Peter can't look away from the expression of such intense concentration on Tony's face when he stares at Peter. He wants to know if that's what Daddy looks like every time they fuck. He's ridden him and they've fucked face to face, but he's always been so caught up in the moment that he doesn't know if he's ever truly seen Daddy like this. 

Without even needing to make a conscious decision to do it, Peter is arching up and coming at the same time that Tony starts to come over Peter's ass before shoving back inside on screen. He cries out, fingers clutching at Daddy's hair as he pushes his hips up to get as deep as he can, as he's allowed. Everything goes white as his orgasm tears through him, muscles locking up and brain going to mush while euphoria sweeps over him. 

He's sucked through his climax, every last bit of come sucked and swallowed down. The fingers inside Peter stay still, blessedly giving him something to clinch around. Electricity sparks along his skin, and he’s left floating along the universe as a shapeless blob of satisfaction. 

Soft touches and warm lips ghost over Peter's body distantly until he resurfaces enough to attempt tugging Daddy up so they can cuddle. The arms that lock around him are sure, comforting, and they bring the sheet up to tuck over Peter. 

“Look at you,” Daddy coos into Peter's ear gently, fond and proud. “You're everything I ever wanted and never knew I could have.” 

Peter lets out a small sound. He drifts with the praise, grinning. “I love you.”

There's nothing more to say right now. It's everything. 

He loves him. He loves who they are together and what they explore together. 

“I love you too, baby,” Daddy keeps holding him. He'll keep Peter close, keep him warm. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna come hang out with me on Tumblr, I'm [here](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed this, please!


End file.
